No
by Yoru no Chandra
Summary: Not everything is what it appears to be. Inuyasha, however, seems very agitated. And Kagome . . . well, will she be hurt by what Inuyasha's seems to be hiding? Disclaimer: Don't own. Rated M for language.


Dont own Inu trademark or any such things.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

The kiss was sweet, filled with sated passion. Passion that had been fierce and hot moments earlier. Small, feminine hands traced light tattoos over a chiseled, hard chest as their owner drifted in that realm of relaxed, love-filled, passion induced, near sleep.

Kagome smiled as she cuddled closer to her fiancée of six months and boyfriend of four years. He would soon be her husband. Soon was too far away, yet to close for her peace of mind, but three weeks passed rather quickly when one was as happy as she. After all, how could she not? Inuyasha Taisho was a handsome, marvelous twenty-five year old man who knew what he wanted and worked hard to get it. Though that same stubbornness had gotten him into plenty of trouble when he was younger. But, like Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku, the famous monk of the modern world said, it also made people think of him as a rescue dog after a victim's scent. Nevertheless, he was her's and she preferred to think of him as her insatiable puppy. At that particular phrase, Kagome silently laughed. Inuyasha would have to be upgraded to a teenage dog when he was in bed because anything less would be a down right lie.

"What's so funny, wench?" Inuyasha asked when he felt her smaller frame shake somewhat atop his larger body.

"Nothing, love. I was just letting my nerves get the better of me." Kagome whispered back, lifting her head from the juncture of shoulder and neck that she had decided to call her pillow for the night so she could continue talking, "I can't believe that we are finally going to get married. After all we've been through, it seems like a dream. I'm sooo excited!"

Inuyasha grinned at the only woman he could ever see by his side, "Well, Kagome, get some sleep because, if I remember correctly, tomorrow is your final fitting for the very essential and all-important wedding gown, right?"

"Hahaha, right! I love you."

"I feel the same way, wench." Inuyasha muttered back as his lover found her sleeping nitch on him.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Minutes later Kagome was sound asleep and Inuyasha slowly worked his way from under her. When he was finally out of the bed, he walked to the end of it and picked up his pajama pants. Without bothering to put them on, Inuyasha returned to his side of the bed and picked up his cell phone then silently walked out of their room. Once outside, with the door firmly shut behind him, Inuyasha dragged his pants on and, seconds later had his phone turned on.

When the screen turned on, Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Without going out of his way to turn on the lights, he roamed around the room until he settled on the custom made bar he'd had installed the day after he'd bought this expensive pent house. Inuyasha continued to fidget with his cell for a couple of moments more before cursing again and speed dialing his best friend's number.

The phone rang twice, before a rude comment was heard from the other side of the line.

"It's me, perv, can you talk?" Inuyasha asked, and then glanced up quickly to the bedroom door nervously hoping she wouldn't wake up.

"Even if I said no, you would just get stubborn until I fucking agreed. But before I listen to you, asshole it's three in the damned morning! I need to get up early today for a fucking ceremony Haggi accepted on my behalf."

"Don't yell, stupid. And I thought monks didn't curse." Inuyasha whispered back, nervously glancing towards the bedroom door again.

"Read the blasted news. I'm the one and only modern monk. Anyway, how can I be of service?" Miroku asked, his tone trembling through the phone with obvious mirth.

"I . . . I love Kagome, I swear I do." Inuyasha said shakily glancing up again, then back down to the marble top when he was affirmed that the door was still closed.

Miroku didn't say anything, but Inuyasha could here shuffling as if he was getting up off his bed and putting something on. Then, "What did you do?"

"I . . . " Well, great, how the hell was he going to ask for advice when he couldn't even force out the words.

"Where are you at?" Miroku asked, sounding worried.

"Home, why?"

" . . . Okay, before I jump into another stupid conclusion, what the hell is this about?"

"I need advice." There. That wasn't so hard, right? Now if he could just get his mouth to form the reason for this out of character call to his best friend, everything would be many times better.

"Oh? On what? How to fuck your girl on your upcoming wedding night?"

"Hell no. It's just that, well damn . . . " Inuyasha cringed his eyes tightly, raising his unoccupied had to rub at his temples.

"Why so tongue tied, doggy-boy? Surely it's not that bad."

"Well . . . "

"Spill it. The only stupid thing that you could be nervous about at present would be cheating on Kagome. So?"

Inuyasha cursed.

"Wait . . . No, man, don't tell me you did that?" When Miroku didn't receive any contradictory feedback, he let out his own stream of profanity. "Why?"

"I-"

"Wait. When?" Miroku asked, his voice a hushed ragged whisper.

"When what?"

"Don't play stupid now, when did it happen?"

"Almost a year ago." Inuyasha replied, resigned to the inquisition his friend was obviously starting.

" . . . A year ago? Wasn't that when things were really bad between you two?"

"Yep."

"Man, you really are deep in the throes of love if you think that a year agos indiscretion-"

"It's still going on."

Inuyasha sighed and massaged his temples again. When Miroku still didn't utter another word a minute later, Inuyasha decided to continue on with his confession. "I don't know what to do man. I- it started when Kagome and I had that really bad fight . . . I was feeling like shit and then she appear. Man I swear I don't know how it happened, but it just did. She helped me get through those moments when I thought I was going to die from all the pressure and pain I was going through. I know that sounds melodramatic, but that's how it felt. Then as time passed, I didn't know how to break it off, then I didn't want too because I-I began to care for her and-"

"Who is she?"

"Kikyou."

Miroku cursed again. "Kagome's look-alike?"

"The same. Look Miroku, I swear I love Kagome, but, crap, I also care for Kikyou. I don't know what to do. Kikyou arrived when I was at my lowest and she helped me get through that time. In a way, she saved me. However, even when I'm with her, I can't forget Kagome. Yet I can't bring myself to end it just yet."

"Don't be an ass. Your just conveniently confusing gratitude for love." Miroku said.

"No, man, I'm not."

"Then why the hell did you bother to call me if you refuse to heed me when I tell you to break it of with Kikyou to save your fucking relationship with Kagome?"

"Fuck. Kikyou's is asking me to make our relationship public. I was supposed to call her today to tell her when we'd be making the announcement, but . . . "

"You can't. Look, bro, break it off or tell Kagome as soon as possible because if Kikyou goes ahead with you plans, your wedding is off permanently. And don't think that you will be able to blow it off, because Kagome might understand a fling during that time of your relationship but she isn't self-doubting enough to pardon you a year of betrayal. Now fuck off, dumbshit."

The phone line went dead and Inuyasha silently cursed at his supposed best friend. What a great help he was.

Damn, but it hurt. Loving two similar yet completely different women. What the hell was he to do now? He knew he had to give up Kikyou, but she was like an aphrodisiac that he just couldn't get enough off in bed and out of it. Yet she would be the one he would ultimately have to let go because he couldn't see his life without Kagome in it. And they had been together too fucking long for him to throw it all away. Even if he could make a lasting relationship work with Kikyou, he knew he cared for Kagome more and-

The bedroom door crashed open, startling him out of his reverie and into the darkness he was sitting in. "Kagome?"

Kagome walked through the door, rubbing vigorously at her eyes and pulling behind her a large carrying case. She didn't say anything, but kept on walking towards the door.

Worry knotted his insides as he jumped and ran to block her exit. "Wench, what's wrong, where are you going?"

"Move." She whispered, but still refused to look at him.

"Kagome, please-"

"Get the fuck out of my way, you two-timing son-of-a-bitch!" Kagome screamed, tears once more falling down her porcelain cheeks as she let go of her carrying case to futilely push at the man she'd minutes earlier thought the world off.

Inuyasha back away, both from her physical and verbal attack. Shudders raced up and down his spine at the realization that she had overheard his talk with Miroku. "Wait . . . "

"No!"

"Please. Please. Kagome." Inuyasha begged frantically, trying to reach her verbally because he knew she would backlash even worse to him if he tried to touch her. Fear gripped him as he watched the one woman who he had ever truly cared for.

Kagome made a gurgling sound at the back of her throat before dropping her hands, head and shoulders in obvious resignation.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. Girl, I-"

"Then how? At my wedding?"

Inuyasha visibly cringed at her blatant pain. Shit. Why did he always end up being found out when he was reaching out for help to solve circumstances that would get him into trouble with Kagome? It always happened. In fact that was how their problems got started a year ago. And he couldn't blame the person he was confiding in at the time or his girlfriend because Sesshoumaru wasn't one to gossip and his girlfriend at the time, Sara, had been as closed lip as her lover.

"Look Inuyasha, I think I would have forgiven a one-time fling had you told me, but a long relationship like the one I overheard you telling Miroku about?" Why? All her dreams, her hopes, her happiness . . . they had all been . . . been false. Tears blurred her vision of Inuyasha's pajama bottoms as her heart slowly withered away. 'Great,' Kagome sobbed mentally,' who would have predicted that my heart was so fragile? All it withstood before dying was a broken and false love life . . . a shattered future . . . destroyed dreams . . . and an overpowering despair in knowing that he was never truly mine.' Another sound came from her throat, something between a strangled sob and a pained moan.

"You were supposed to be asleep." He countered defensively, feeling the woman he loved slowly slip through his fingers. Why? Damn it, why did this always happen to him?

"Really, well, you should of thought to close the door silently, no?" She replied, bitterness tingling her words.

"Kagome . . . I- she came into my life when I was suffering and she became an addiction I couldn't get rid off. But even when I was with her I thought of you, I swear." Inuyasha became even more frantic when he realized that he was just digging for himself a bigger hole. "Kags, please. I'm sorry."

Kagome sighed and hugged herself closer together as if she could keep herself together that way. "I-"

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Wake up, love." Kagome murmured by her man's puppy-dog ears before pulling away to continue brushing her rear-length hair.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, alarm racing through his system as he flung himself up. "It's not true!"

Kagome turned and lifted her left eyebrow at the rumbled man at the bed. "What?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and stared. His brain was finally catching up to him. "Ugh, you didn't try to leave me in the middle of the night, did you?"

Kagome's raised both her eyebrows at him and tried not to laugh. "No. Really, what were you dreaming?"

Inuyasha shook his head and moved to her side. Once there he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I haven't told you that I love you lately, have I? Because I do and I would never betray you. I swear, girl, I do."

"I love you too, Inuyasha. And you better not." Laughing at her poor dear lover's morning daze, she backed away from him until she was at the threshold of their room then pivoted and exited the room.

Inuyasha smile bashfully before falling back into bed. It had to be his upcoming wedding that was providing his nervous mind with ways he could lose her. Fortunately, this last dream could not happen, ever, because first of all, he'd been betraying her for a year in the damned dream and he had been doing no such thing in real life and, second; Naraku would kill him if he went after Kikyou, not to mention what said woman would do to him if he ever tried it.

Thank Kami it was just a dream, but he'd better find a way to stop dreaming up ways he could lose her or, next, he would be dreaming of cheating on her with Miroku. Content Inuyasha fell back into a blissful sleep.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

The next morning . . .

"Inuyasha, wake up, you have to go to work early today don't you?" Kagome asked sleepily as her right hand swapped at the beeping digital clock.

"I didn't fuck Miroku on my Bachelors Bash, I swear!"

"What?"

"Ugh . . ."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

This be Yoru no Chandra,

That's it. A funny one shot of Inu and Kags. I think Inuyasha would be a bit paranoid as his wedding date approached, but who wouldn't be when taking such a monumental step? Anyway, I'M BACK!!!

Expect Fake (hopefully) and Different Friday - this week. By the way today's the (Wednesday) 1st of April of '09.

Anyway, that's it for today. Review, please. I want to know what you think. Was I believable when he was dreaming? Was I funny at the end? What do you think?

Ja'ne

Yoru no Chandra


End file.
